


Red in Ropes

by RavenDarkwood



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Body Worship, Foreplay, M/M, Rope Bondage, Sort of? - Freeform, This turned into basically describing McCree in bondage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 15:16:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13766868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenDarkwood/pseuds/RavenDarkwood
Summary: The room is lit in a low light, candles scattered around their temporary bedroom. A few of them scent the air with a sweet, light floral aroma. Just enough to be present, but not overbearing. A bottle of wine sits on the dresser, the cheapest they could find, along with the remains of dessert. It had been a lovely dinner, as with the constancy of bounty hunters, police, and assassins chasing them they didn’t get the chance to settle down for very long. This was a rare and special occasion, one that they were taking full advantage of.





	Red in Ropes

**Author's Note:**

> I thought this was good, but now I can't actually decide.

The room is lit in a low light, candles scattered around their temporary bedroom. A few of them scent the air with a sweet, light floral aroma. Just enough to be present, but not overbearing. A bottle of wine sits on the dresser, the cheapest they could find, along with the remains of dessert. It had been a lovely dinner, as with the constancy of bounty hunters, police, and assassins chasing them they didn’t get the chance to settle down for very long. This was a rare and special occasion, one that they were taking full advantage of.

Hanzo sits on the bed, tie and coat forgotten somewhere on the floor, but remaining in a dress shirt and trousers. The bouquet in his hands was a gift from McCree. As far as he could tell it was a rather standard bouquet, a round organized mess of red, pink, and white roses. Except for the forget-me-nots and cactus flowers that broke up the color.

Beautiful.

“I do not believe that I have thanked you for the flowers.” Hanzo doesn’t turn around to address McCree. Instead, he carefully sets the bouquet aside, followed closely by his golden ribbon. “You have gifted me so many beautiful things today. I fear that I have not gifted you in return enough. I hope that I am able to make up for this.” Only now does Hanzo turn to face McCree, and… well…

The red rope nearly glows against Jesse’s lovely russet skin.

Jesse’s hands were tied behind his back, letting one witness the absolute splendor of his naked torso, so often hidden behind layers of armor and crossed arms. The rope was tied into heavy knots around his arms and hands, forcing him into a position where the strong muscles of his arms were much more apparent than usual but other than the rope meant to accentuate Jesse’s lovely pectorals his chest was rather bare. 

Hanzo won't allow him to hide such a treasure any longer.

If his torso was a bit bare then the rest of surely made up for it. The rope follows the lines of his hips down, between his legs, his half-hard cock looking absolutely mouth-watering against the red. Jesse’s equally delicious thighs were brought to look much thicker with the diamond pattern Hanzo had tied all the way around them. From his knees down Hanzo had tied both of his legs together, leaving Jesse… well, how would Jesse say it? Trussed up and hogtied?

Hanzo allows his eyes to glide over Jesse’s form, taking in the beauty in front of him. He pulls black riding gloves, quickly looking at Jesse’s face. Jesse looked at him with lazy, half-lidded eyes. His lips were stretched into a smile around the rounded heart-shaped ring gag. Already the gag was making him drool.

“Test your sound maker,” Hanzo says as he readjusts the gloves.

Jesse squeezes a small device in his hand and a loud alarm sounded in the room. Jesse gives Hanzo a wink and a nod.

Hanzo nods back, a small smirk coming upon his lips. He grabs a riding crop, snapping it against his glove. He watches as both Jesse and his cock jumped. “Then let us start.”


End file.
